Prince of Maagiline
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Naruto seorang pelajar SMA yang hidup sendirian mengalami kejadian aneh dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki seatu kekuatan khusus dalam tubuhnya, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang noundev dari negara antah berantah bernama kakashi. Ia pun berpetualang di negara asing yang tidak ada di dunianya untunk misi membunuh seorang Raja kegelapan bernama Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE OF MAAGILINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: izzaNaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Garing, Gaje, Pasaran, jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Naruto seorang pelajar SMA yang hidup sendirian mengalami kejadian aneh dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki seatu kekuatan khusus dalam tubuhnya, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang noundev dari negara antah berantah bernama kakashi. Ia pun berpetualang di negara asing yang tidak ada di dunianya untunk misi membunuh seorang Raja kegelapan bernama Madara, yang terobsesi pada kalung ajaib milik naruto untuk menguasai dunia maagiline. Dalam petualangannya ia bertemu dengan gadis bangsawan bernama Hinata dan tumbuh rasa cinta di antara keduanya. Berhasilkah Naruto melawan Madara sang Raja kegelapan? Dan bagaimana kisah asmara antara Naruto dan Hinata?**

 **.**

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Hah panas sekali hari ini." Seorang pemuda mengeluh kepanasan, sembari mengusap keringat yang yang bebas mengalir di dahinya. ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tak lama ia di kejutkan dengan suara gaduhdi dalam sekolahnya. Karena penasaran ia menuju kegaduhan di sekolahnya.

"Ada apa kok ribut-ribut?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Naruto penasaran. Sembari ikut bergerombol di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ada ular lumayan besar di ruang Kepala Sekolah," jawab salah satu siswa yang bergerombol.

Naruto berdesakan ingin melihat ularnya, di sana ia melihat Kepala Sekolah dan para guru sedang memegang balok kayu dan bersiap akan memukul ular tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ular tesebut seperti bicara kepadanya.

"pangeran tolong aku, hiks hiks aku takut tuan," ucap ular itu menangis.

Naruto terkejut, ia menggeleng kasar tidak percaya akan apa yang di alaminya, ini mustahil aku tidak mungkin bisa bahasa ular, batinnya tak percaya.

Naruto panik bercampur bingung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Para guru pun sudah bersiap akan memukul ular itu, salah satu guru sudah mulai mengayunkan balok kayunya.

"JANGAAAN!" teriak Naruto dengan tangan yang mengusaratkan untuk berhenti.

Semuanya mengernyit bingung memandang ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang di pandangpun terlihat kikuk.

"Eh ano jangan pukul ular itu, ku mohon," ucap Naruto.

"Lantas kalau tidak di pukul mau di apakan? Bisa-bisa dia melukai kita," ucap salah satu guru.

"Emm biar aku yang membawanya keluar," ujar Naruto.

Semuanya ternganga dengan sikap sok pahlawan Naruto, bahkan semuanya berpikir apakah Naruto sudah gila mau membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan kamu, bagaimana kalau ia mengigitmu?" ucap salah satu guru itu lagi.

"Tenang pangeran aku tidak akan menggigitmu, ku mohon bantu aku," ucap ular itu pada Naruto. Naruto masih diam ia masih mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, ini benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya.

"Ba... baiklah aku akan membawanya keluar, tenang saja ular ini sepertinya tidak akan menyakitiku," ucap Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia mulai mendekati ular itu dan membawanya. Semua yang di sana takjub tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, ular itu sama sekali tidak melukai Naruto, bahkan Naruto membawanya begitu santai.

Naruto membawa ular itu ke sebuah rawa dekat dengan sekolahnya, lalu melepasnya dengan hati-hati.

"terimakasih Pangeran, saya benar-benar berhutang budi pada Anda," ucap ular itu.

"Ya sama-sama, tunggu bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada ular itu, sebelum ular itu pergi.

"Ya pangeran," jawab sang ular.

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu bahasamu dan kenapa kau memanggilku pangeran?" tanya Naruto sekaligus.

"Anda bisa berbicara kepada kami karena Anda adalah seorang hertsog di dunia kami, dan kenapa saya memanggil Anda pangeran karena memang Anda adalah Pangeran kami," jelas ular tersebut.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang di ucap kan ular itu, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa itu hertsog? Ia benar-benar pusing.

"Tunggu hertsog itu apa? Dan memangnya kau dari dunia mana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Dunia kami adalah dunia yang tak kasat mata dan tidak banyak di ketahui manusia, Dunia kami bernama maagiline, di dunia kami orang-orangnya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, misalnya seperti Anda Pangeran, dan yang bisa berbicara dengan para hewan seperti kami hanyalah kalangan Anda yaitu Kalangan hertsog bangsawan tertinggi di dunia maagiline," jelas ular tersebut panjang lebar.

"aku masih belum mengerti, tapi kenapa kau bisa kemari ke dunia manusia?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saya sedang di tugaskan mengawasi Anda Pangeran, maaf pangeran aku harus kembali sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai," ucap ular itu kemudian pergi.

"Hei tunggu aku masih belum paham," teriak Naruto mencegah ular itu untuk pergi. Namun ular itu telah menghilang.

Naruto terpekur, ia tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar tadi, baginya itu hanya seperti dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Ini benar-benar gila, pasti aku sedang bermimpi, lagi pula mana ada dunia magin malilin itu," ucap Naruto yang lupa dengan nama dunia antah berantah tersebut.

Naruto berjalan gontai ke kelasnya, saat memasuki kelasnya, salah satu temanya langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Wah kau hebat Naruto, bisa menjinakkan ular dengan sekali sentuh, bagaimana kau melakukannya Naruto?" tanya Keita teman sebangku Naruto sembari merangkul pundak Naruto.

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, hanya kebetulan," ucap Naruto malas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku, mengingat kembali ucapan ular yang baru saja di tolongnya tadi.

SKIP

Naruto pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk, benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, "Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa aku gila, memikirkannya." Naruto nampak frustasi.

"Tolong..." Terdengar suara wanita paruh baya meminta tolong. Naruto segera mencari asal suara itu. Tak lama ia menemukannya. Ada seorang wanita paruh baya sedang di rampok oleh tiga brandal berbadan besar.

Naruto ingin sekali menolong wanita itu, namun ia tidak berani, ia pasti akan berakhir di kuburan bila ia melawan tiga brandal itu. Jangankan yang tubuhnya besar-besar seperti itu, dengan temannya di sekolah saja ia sudah babak belur dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Jangan ambil uang saya tuan," ucap wanita itu menangis menarik tas yang berisi uang tersebut.

"Dasar brengsek kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, pisau ini akan menancap di perutmu," ucap ketua brandal.

Naruto panik saat ketua dari brandal itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya, "lepaskan wanita itu," ucap Naruto. 'hah ya ampun apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa aku jadi sok pahlawan seperti ini' batin Naruto panik.

Tiga brandal itupun memandang Naruto bengis, Naruto yang di tatap meneguk ludah paksa, wajahnya mulai pucat pasi saat brandal itu mendekatinya bahkan jantungnya seperti mau copot karena takut.

"Hei bocah mau jadi pahlawan hah?" ucap ketua brandal tertawa jahat. Naruto benar-benar panik dan takut.

"Tidak paman maaf tadi aku hanya keceplosan hehehe," ucap Naruto gugup sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kerena kecerobohanmu bocah sekarang kau harus melayani kami hahahaha," ucap brandal itu mengepalkan tangna dan menyeringai.

Gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan batin Naruto bingung, keringat dingin telah menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Kalian berdua hajar dia cepat," suruh sang ketua pada anak buahnya, dua brandal itu pun menyeringai dan memulai aksinya. Tinjuannya mulai di arahkan pada wajah Naruto.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto bisa menangkis tinjuan brandal itu dan menghajar brandal di depannya. Naruto tidak percaya dengan aksinya tadi, ia takjub bercampur bingung dan memandangi tangannya heran. Namun ketakjubannya buyar kareana brandal satunya akn menghajarnya, lagi-lagi Naruto bisa mengelak dan menghajar brandal itu habis-habisan.

Dua brandal itu terkapar tidak berdaya, sedang sekarang sang ketua brandallah yang ketakutan, sebelum nasibnya sama dengan anak buahnya, ia kabur dengan cepatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo seperti orang idiot.

Tak lama Naruto menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang masih syock itu, "Anda tidak apa-apa bu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka khawatir. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk takut bercampur lega.

"Terimakasih nak," ucap wanita itu berojigi.

"Ya sama-sama bu, lain kali hati-hati jangan melewati jalan sepi lagi," ucap Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terimaksih lagi pada Naruto. Naruto kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan terus menatap tangannya heran.

"Aneh, kenapa aku jadi kuat sekali ya?" gumam Naruto membolak balikkan telapak tangannya, setelah sepuluh menit berjalan dengan perasaan terheran-heran, ia telah sampai di rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan 'tadaima' sebab ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, dari kecil ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu, ia tinggal di panti asuhan hingga ia berusia 15 tahun. Setelah itu ia mecoba hidup mandiri dengan bekerja dan menyewa apartemen sendiri.

Seperti biasa rumahnya gelap dan sepi, kemudian ia menghidupkan lampu agar rumah itu sedikit terang.

"Okaeri." Naruto dikejutkan dengan seorang pria di depannya. Dengan taku-takut Naruto bertanya pada pria tersebut.

"Si... Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto menunjuk pada pria itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **Prince © izzaNaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy and Romance Genre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read...**

Naruto menatap aneh pria di hadapannya. Naruto menganggap orang yang dihadapannya ini sedang melakukan cosplay, karena oria di depannya memakai pakaian yang persis di film-film kolosal yang pernah ia tonton. Tapi ia sendiri bingung, darimana pria ini bisa masuk rumahnya yang terkunci?

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya lagi walau masih takut-takut.

Pria di depannya tersenyum, walau senyumnya tertutupi dengan masker yang di kenakannya.

"Saya adalah seorang nouandev pangeran," ucap Pria itu seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Apa maksudmu Noundev? Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau sedang cosplay?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Pria itu mengernyit, bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, "Cosplay?" tanya Pria tersebut.

"Iya, bajumu seperti baju para dewa-dewa olympus," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf pangeran saya benar-benar tidak tahu maksud pangeran, aku datang untuk menjemput pangeran," ucap Pria bermasker tersebut.

"A... Apa? Menjemputku? hei aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku bukanlah pangeran, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang bermain film ya?" ucap Naruto celingak-celinguk, siapa tahu ada kamera tersembunyi.

"Maaf pangeran, anda memang pangeran kami, ikutlah bersama ku nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya pada Anda Pangeran," ucap Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang uluran tangan dari pria tersebut, takut-takut ia membals uluran tangan pria tersebut. Namun ia mengurungkannya, menarik kembali tangan yang ia ulurkan.

"Tidak! Kau pasti orang jahat, penampilanmu saja terlihat aneh," ucap Naruto, mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Percayalahpadaku pangeran, semuanya akan ku jelaskan nanti," ucap pria tersebut meyakinkan.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menerima ulurwn tangan pria tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, ada sebuah angin yang persis seperti tornado, mengelilingi dirinya dan pria tersebut. Naruto panik, ia berteriak pada pria di depannya, namun pria itu hanya diam, dengan pandangn mata yang seakan berkata, 'kau akan tahu nanti.'

Berangsur-ansur, angin itu mulai mereda. Naruto melihat di sekelilingnya dengan bingung dan merasa aneh. Ia sudah tidak di apartementnya lagi, melainkan berada di sebuah tempat yang begitu asing bagi dirinya.

"A-aku dimana ini?" tanyanya sedikit terbata.

"Selamat datang di Dunia Maagiline," ucap pria tersebut.

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan di sini begitu luar biasa, dari bunga-bunga yang bisa bergerak, hewan-hewan yang aneh namun unik, seperti kupu-kupu berkepala kumbang, pohon-pohon yang begitu menjulang tinggi, yang bahkan tidak pernah ada di dunia manusia. Yang begitu unik, ada sekelompok makhluk kerdil, berjenggot mirip sekali dengan kurcaci namun ada sayap kecil di punggung mereka.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?" ucap Naruto yang masih takjub akan dunia yang baru di kenalnya.

"Anda tidak sedang bermimpi pangeran," ucap pria tersebut.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya ini?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Kakashi dari golongan Nouandev, yaitu golongan penasehat keluarga kerajaan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Anda," ucap Pria tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi.

Naruto hanya manggu-manggut, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak paham sepenuhnya. Naruto masih melihat-lihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya, kalau ia adalah seorang pangeran di dunia yang begitu unik ini.

"semua tumbuhan di sini bisa bergerak sendiri," gumamnya dengan perasaan takjub.

"Iya pangeran, semua tumbuhan di Maagiline, bisa bergerak bahkan berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan banyak hewan-hewan di sini yang tidak ada di dunia Manusia," terang Kakashi.

"Seperti ini," Kakashi menunjuk pada kupu-kupu berkepala kumbang yang terbang di atas telapak tangnnya, "ini namanya liblikas, hewan ini sangat indah tapi bila terancam bisa menyengat Anda dan mematikan. Apakah dia menyapa anda? Mengingat anda adalah seorang Hertsog."

"Yah dia menyapaku, dia mengucapkan 'hai' padaku," jawab Naruto.

"Dan di sana," Kakashi menunjuk pada rusa putih bersayap, "itu adalah Hirv, dia bisa menjadi tunggangan kita bila kita kita ingin berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangna dari atas," jelas Kakashi.

"Itu terlihat seperti rusa di dunia manusia, hanya saja tidak memiliki sayap," ucap Naruto menaruh tangannya pada dagu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, di sini berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Apakah Anda ingin mencoba untuk menungganginya?" tawar Kakashi.

"Boleh," jawab Naruto dengan antusias.

Kakashi pun memanggil Hirv tersebut dengan bersiul, datanglah dua Hirv pada mereka. Naruto pun langsung naik ke punggung Hirv dengan sangat antusias. Saat Hirv tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang, Naruto sangan gembira bukan main, ia benar-benar merasa seperti di surga.

"wuhuuu ini sangat menyenagkan, bisa melihat pemandangn yang begitu luar biasa dari atas sini," ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak pada Kakashi. Kakshi hanya tersenyum melihat sang pangeran begitu bahagia.

"Kakashi, makhluk kerdil itu apa?" tanya Naruto, ditengah-tengah terbangnya seraya menunjuk pada makhluk kerdil yang terbang rendah di bawah sana.

"Mereka adalah pugmee, bertugas mengantarkan pesan dan pembuat berita," jelas Kakashi.

"Pugmee, mereka terlihat lucu," ucap Naruto.

"Dari luar mereka terlihat lucu, tapi mereka sebenarnya makhluk yang dingin," ucap Kakashi seraya terkikik kecil.

"Kakashi, dari sekian banyak gunung aku lihat, kenapa gunung yang satu itu berbeda," ucap Naruto, menunjuk pada gunung yang jauh dengan aura gelap si sekeliling gunung tersebut. Bahkan banyak badai dan petir yang mengelilingi gunung tersebut.

"Itu alasan, kenapa Aku membawa Anda kemari." ucap Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto kembali di buat bingung, tidak mengerti akan maksud penasehatnya ini. Tapi dia tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh dahulu, ia masih ingin menikmati semua ini, sebelum ia di bawa pada maslah yang lebih rumit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Of Maagiline by izzayuolinda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara terompet, drum dan berbagai alat musik lainnya, menggema di seluruh kawasan istana dan sekitarnya. Yah semua makhluk yang ada di dunia _Maagiline, s_ edang bersuka cita menyambut sang pangeran dan penerus kerajaan utama di dunia _Maagiline_ yang telah kembali.

Naruto selaku sang pangerang, hanya memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan kikuk sesekali meringis tidak jelas. Semua penduduk dunia Maagiline bersorak sorai, denagn melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto dengan juga membalas lamabaian tangan mereka.

Kini Naruto tepat berada di depan pintu kerajaan, ia terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi unik istana di depannya ini. Ah benar-benar bak di negeri dongeng. Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari perak dan di lapisi emas, terdapat ukiran daun-daun mapel di sisi tiap pintu. dan juga ada ukiran perasai dengan pedang di belakangnya, yang dekatahui sebagainn lambang kebesaran kerajaan.

Pintu gerbang gerbang terbuka, nampak sesosok pria dengan seragam militer maagiline.

"Selamat datang pangeran Menma." Pria tersebut membungkuk memberi hormat, dan diikuti prajurit di belakangnya. Pria tersebut berdiri kembali, seraya tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo, bingung dengan sebutan pria di depannya ini. Siapa Menma? Ia berpikir mungkin mereka benar-benar salah orang.

"Tunggu sebentar," sedikit jeda, "Siapa Menma? Dan juga Namaku bukan Menma, aku Naruto. Kalian pasti salah orang," ujar Naruto seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Tidak Pangeran, Anda memang Pangeran Menma, Naruto hanyalah nama untuk melindungi Anda saat orang tua Anda mengirim Anda ke bumi," ujar Kakashi.

Naruto mengernyit, benar-benar membingungkan menurut Naruto. "Memangnya aku kenapa? sampai harus dilindungi?" tanya Naruto, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik Anda masuk dulu pangeran, biar nanti Tuan Kakashi akan menjelaskan." ujar Pria di depannya.

"Oh maaf Pangeran, perkenalkan saya Iruka, komandor satu Anda dan di belakang saya adalah prajurit saya. Sedang ini," menunjuk pada orang di sebelahnya, " adalah Asuma dan Guy, komandor dua dan tiga," jelas Iruka.

"Komandor, bila di bumi sama dengan panglima," jelas Kakashi, takut-takut Naruto masih belum mengerti. Dan hanya dijawab 'oh' oleh Naruto.

Naruto memasuki, istana yang begitu megah itu. Mata birunya mengedar keseliruh penjuru istana, sungguh indah batin Naruto. matanya menyipit saat melohat ke tengah taman istana, dia sana terdapat patung seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya dan di kelilingi oleh tuga air mancur yang berbeda.

"Emm Kakashi, itu patung siapa? Dan air mancur itu kenpa berbeda-beda? Dan menurutku lebih tepatnya itu bukan air," tanya Naruto.

Kakshi menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudia menghadap pada patung dan tiga air mancur itu.

"Kemari tuan, akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu," ajak Kakashi, sembari berjalan mendekati patung dan air mancur tersebut.

"Ini, adalah patung Ayah tuan, mirip sekali kan dengan Anda?" ucap Kakashi memandang Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto meraba patung emas tersebut, ia jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Sayang yang ia tahu Ayahnya telah meninggal saat ia masih kecil.

"Dan ini, adalah air mancur tuan, hanya saja memiliki warna yang berbeda dan rasa yang berbeda," imbuh Kakashi.

"Air mancur ini memiliki rasa," tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yangbterlohat bodoh.

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian menuju pada Air mancur yang berwarna putih. "Ini adalah air mancur putih, rasanya seperti susu sesuai dengan warnanya, putih susu." jelas Kakashi, kemudian menuju ke air mancur yang berwarna kuning.

"ini air mancur kuning, rasanya manis seperti madu," lalu menuju ke air mancur terakhir, "dan ini air mancur hitam, jangan diminum rasanya pahit," ujar Kakashi dan Naruto yang tadinya akan meminumnya seperti kedua air mancur tadi jadi batal.

"eng, kenapa yang ini di buat pahit?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah tuan, hanya Ayah pangeran yang tau. Dan yang saya tahu, ketiga air mancur ini memiliki arti. Dan semuanya hanya Ayah tuan yang mengetahuinya." jelas Kakashi.

Naruto tidak banyak berkomentar, walau sebenarnya ia masih oenasaran dengan arti ketiga air mancur tersebut.

Kini Naruto memasuki aula, di sana juga sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Kakashi dan Naruto menghampiri mereka, dan di sambut dengan begitu hormat oleh orang-orang tetsebut.

Manik Naruto, terkunci pada sosok wanita cantik, berambut indigo, bermata bulan dengan wajah yang bersih dan putih bak boneka porselaine.

"Selamat datang, panheran Menma," ucap Salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dari keterpakuannya. "E-eh iya, emmm tapi... Jangan panggil aku Menma, panggil Naruto saja," ucap Naruto tersenyum. Dan pandangannyakembali tertuju pada wanita yang kini menarik perhatiannya.

"baiklah tuan, perkenalkan kami dari golongan aadlik, saya Hiashi bersama dengan kedua putri saya, yang berambut indigo adalah Hinata, dan yang berambut coklat adalah Hanabi, sedang pria yang bersurai coklat ini adalah Neji keponakan saya, dia adalah aadlik paling hebat dari golongan kami"jelas Hiashi memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata dan Hanbi memberi hormat, layaknya wanita-wanita eropa abad pertengahan. Sedang Naruto masih setia memandangi wanita yang telah ia ketahui bernama Hinata.

"Akan saya jelaskan, Aadlik adalah golongan bangsawan di bawah hertsog, golongan Aadlik memiliki ciri khas pada matanya, yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang dari jauh," jelas Kakashi.

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Kakshi yang merasa heran melihat Naruto yang terdiam menanyakan kembali apa yang ia jelaskan.

"tuan, apa anda mengerti?" tanya Kakashi. Namun Naruto masih diam dan terus memandangi Hinata.

Kakshi melihat kemana arah pandang Naruto, dan Kakashi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat pangeran nya kini sedang fokus pada seorang wanita.

"Tuan, apa anda mendengarkan saya? Sampai kapan Anda memandanginya seperti itu," tegur Kakashi menyenggol pundak Naruto, dengan sedikit menahan tawa. Naruto tersentak, dan nyengir kikuk.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya kikuk.

Semua yang ada disana, menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. "Kak, sepertinya, Pangeran Menma menyukaimu," bisik Hanabi pada telinga Hinata.

"hush," balas Hinata dengan menyikut lengan Hanbi.

"Ya, aku mengerti," ucap Naruto, menggosok-gosok tengkuknya, sembari nyengir memoerlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih.

"Perkenalkan juga, kami dari golongan mook, nama saya Fugaku, dan sebelah saya adalah istri saya Mikoto. Dan dua pria ini adalah putra saya Itachi dan Sasuke dan di sebelahnya Sasuke adalah Sakura istri sasuke." jelas Fugaku, mereka membungkuk kembali memberi hormat.

"Mook, juga golongan banhsawan di bawah hertsog dan sederajat dengan aadlik, mook adalh golongan bangswan pedang, jadi ciri khas mereka adalah pedang dan sangat hebat dalam permainan pedang," jelas Kakashi kembali. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Dan tuan, istri saya adalah golongan meditsiini, yaitu golongan yang memilki kemampuan dalam bidang medis seperti nenek Anda. Dan istri saya sudah mengabdi pada istana sejak lama, dan begitu di percaya oleh nenek Anda," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kini mengetahui satu hal juga, bahwa neneknya ternya berasal dari golongan meditsiini, dan paling tidak dia pasti memiliki kemampuan itu juga.

Tbc

Maaf tambah gaje, dan fic diatas bertele-tele masalah perkenalan doang hehehe.


End file.
